


Slight Misunderstanding

by Isa_Michelle



Category: wmmap, 어느날 공주가 되어버렸다 | Who Made Me A Princess (Webcomic)
Genre: Athy is Lucas' best friend, F/M, Jennette is a sweet child, Jennette is the #1 Athy X Kiel shipper, Lucas is a loner boi, Lucas still isn't sure how that happened, Misunderstandings are fun, Sorry for my awful attempt of writing athletes, Volleyball, also definitely based on a Yuri on Ice fit I read a while back, and overthinks the situation a lot, background AthyKiel, olymipics au, v o l l e y b a l l, who thinks Lucas is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Michelle/pseuds/Isa_Michelle
Summary: Athanasia de Alger Obelia, Obelian volleyball champion, Jennette’s cousin and Lucas’ best friend texted him later that night. She sent him the link to an article boldly titled “The Drama Brewing Between Olympic Athletes Lucas and Jennette!” which had a picture of him walked by Jennette with a sour look on his face and talked about how he had deliberately ignored his fellow athlete, she followed the article link with several question marks and an inquiry about why he hated her cousin.
Relationships: Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Jennette Margarita, Athanasia de Alger Obelia & Lucas, Ijekiel Alpheus & Jennette Margarita, Ijekiel Alpheus & Lucas, Ijekiel Alpheus/Athanasia de Alger Obelia, Lucas/Jennette Margarita
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Slight Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SLIGHT LANGUAGE AND I HAVE NO ACTUALLY KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THE OLYMPICS SO PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND 
> 
> (Also the ships are definitely Athy x Kiel and Lucas x Jenny, you've been warned)

It started, of course, due to Lucas’ own sour personality. 

After finishing his marathon practice- and thoroughly crushing his former best time- he had walked by olympic runner, Jennette Margaritta on his way back to the Olympic Village. She was a kind girl, known for being as graceful in her running as she was fast. He noted dully that she seemed to be coming back from her own practice as he walked by her. She suddenly looked towards him and Lucas was able to glimpse at the set of jeweled eyes her family was famous for. Suddenly she started to wave and smiled sweetly at some unknown who was standing somewhere in his general direction, but Lucas didn't notice as his minor headache got worse and started to pound it's need for him to sleep into his skull. The three time gold medal swimming champion already in an awful mood walked straight past Jennette without a second thought. 

This would turn out to be a major mistake. 

Athanasia de Alger Obelia, Obelian volleyball champion, Jennette’s cousin and Lucas’ best friend texted him later that night. She sent him the link to an article boldly titled “ **The Drama Brewing Between Olympic Athletes Lucas and Jennette!”** which had a picture of him walked by Jennette with a sour look on his face and talked about how he had deliberately ignored his fellow athlete, she followed the article link with several question marks and an inquiry about why he hated her cousin. 

He texted back dryly that he didn’t even know her cousin and that this was all a misunderstanding before throwing he phone hazardously to his bedside table, missing Athanasia’s string of laughing emojis. Cursing the media and their rather amazing ability to ignore any sense, he elected to ignore the entire situation until it eventually just died down. 

But of course his luck sucked and one gutsy journalist decided to ask Athanasia for her opinion on the rumors surrounding her cousin and friend. The blue eyed girl, born and raised by a literal king, gave a vague answer that went along the lines of _it was really none of the media’s business what was happening between Jenny and Lucas. It's not like the two of them ever talk._

In every article published the next day, the press quickly twisted them not talking to each other to them having a fierce hatred for each other, with Lucas finally acknowledging it. The world now believed that Lucas hated Jennette. 

Lucas dejectedly resigned himself to the idea that life was against him.

* * *

Jennette had a crush. Actually, it was worse than that, Jennette had a CrushTM.

She’s always been surrounded by attractive people, even from a young age. Her cousin was probably the prettiest person on the face of the planet and Ezekiel, fellow runner and her best friend, has eyes that could melt the heart of anyone who saw him. She was honestly under the impression that the two of them together would create the most powerful power couple known to man. Anyways, she knew what pretty people looked like, and she honestly liked looking at them. So it was only a matter of time before she became smitten with the aloof swimmer that was dominating his scene. 

She first saw him years before, warming up for his first meet of the season. He had a towel slung over his shoulders and was still dripping with water. She’s not ashamed to admit that her first thought when she saw him was _Lord he’s hot_

Yes, technically it didn’t fit her stereotype and she could feel her aesthetic weeping, but she knew beauty when she saw it. 

She doesn’t know how long she stood there staring at Lucas -she knew it was longer than what was considered socially acceptable- but when she snapped out of it she immediately went looking for her best friend. 

“Kiel! Kiel!” 

Ezekiel Alpheus, Jeanettes best friend and fellow runner, was smart. More than just book smart, he was people smart. Along with his title of Olympic Athlete, he was also the Heir to the Alpheus family. A high class family that had him studied and mastered in the art of knowing people and making connections, perfect for Jennette. 

After some search, Jennette was able to find her best friend doing some light jogging at a nearby park.

“Kiel!” Jennette called once more, causing him to turn to her. Taking out his earbuds, he slowed and turned to her.

“Jenny?”

Jennette, forever blunt, went straight to the point, “ Do you know this guy with black hair and red eyes? He is one of the swimming athletes, or maybe water polo- I’m not really sure.”

Ezekiel blinked, processing, ” Black hair and red eyes?”

Jennette nodded in response. Ezekiel looked thoughtful,” You’re probably talking about Lucas.”

“So you know him?” Ezekiel hummed his agreement. 

“Well yeah,” he paused to pull out his phone, swiping through the small device before turning it to her. “He's a loner, but we do conditioning together sometimes. Pretty sure he has an Instagram but its criminally underused, I have pictures of him but he won't tell me what his tag is so they just sit in my phone.”

Jennette was quick to zero in on one of the picture Ezekiel was showing her. _Good lord that man was beautiful._ “This picture, I want it.”

Her friend blanched, “I’m sorry, what.”

“I want it.”

“What do you want for it,” Ezekiel watched baffled and rather confused as a fire lit in Jennette's eyes. There was no stopping her now, he’s known her long enough to know that. That gave him a pause... if she was going to push anyways….

“I mean…”

….

After leaving Ezekiel, Jennette was able to find Athanasia quickly. It wasn’t hard, her cousin was almost always at one of the gyms close to the olympic village practicing her sets and serves. There was a small crowd watching her, mostly other athletes but there were a few journalists as well. Perfect for her. 

“Athy!” 

Athanasia turned, breathing heavily but happily surprised at the appearance of her cousin. “Jenny! Hi, what are you doing here?”

“I needed to make a confession to you, and I couldn’t wait.”

Her cousin blinked,” Uh- Ok? What’s up?”

Jennette grabbed her cousin's shoulders and apologized mentally- _sorry Athy, I need that picture-_

“Ezekiel is not just my very attentive best friend. He’s the best male runner in the competition," Jennette spoke, her words loud and clear. “His abilities are truly unmatchable and you two would made beautiful babies together.”

Athanasia dropped her volleyball.

...

Later that night Ezekiel texted her. Going into a long rant about how he wanted her to tell Athanasia that he was interested in her and maybe brag about his running a bit not tell her that he wanted her to have his _kids_. Oh well, his fault for not being more clear. 

Athanasia has also texted her, her cousin’s message much shorter than Ezekiel’s. _Jenny, I don’t know what you sold your soul for, but I hope it was worth it,_ she followed the message using no less then five nauseous emojis. It was better than her reaction that afternoon considering she turned bright red, threw her volleyball -at Jennette! Her cousin! The nerve!-, and ran away.

Blushing lightly at the picture of a smirking, bathing suit clad Lucas, Jennette decided that, yes, it was worth it. 

* * *

Lucas blamed Athanasia for all of this. He knew, realistically, that it wasn’t her fault the media sucked, but he was told he couldn’t call bs on the media so ignoring his best friend was the next best option.

That didn’t deter Athanasia at all, she lovingly told him to stop sulking - _he wasn’t sulking!-_ and sent him the link to one of her cousin’s more popular fan cites claiming that if he wanted to fix the situation the best place to start was learning more about Jennette… and he spent more time on the page than he cared to admit. 

The homepage was actually really well designed if too cutesy and bright for his taste. Lucas quickly learned that Jennette lived with Athanasia’s family most of her life (due to her parents walking out on her), her average running and qual times, her (rather decorated) track record, and that she was apparently the most adorable thing know to man - the last item didn’t actually come from an interview or study but several highly detailed fan posts that had numorous pictures and clips of Jennette doing things deemed “adorable”, all the posts ended with a comment along the lines of “BABY!” “WE MUST PROTECT THE CHILD” “PROTECT MY BABY AT ALL COSTS!!!!!” Lucas quickly realized that this was an expression of affection, not the girl’s mother under several different pseudonyms. 

Usually that was enough to turn Lucas off of trying to befriend someone (Why didn't people understand that Lucas really just didn't like anyone) but considering the whole hate misunderstanding he knew he'd have to solider through. One thing that did interest him was Jennette's connection to Athanasia, it was interesting to see what people meant when they said the two girls were the same yet different all at the same time. The general comparison most made was the fact that both Obelian Royals had a charisma to them that had people falling over themselves to please the girls but in completely different ways. Athanasia was like a angel, an all knowing being that one couldn't help but admire yet always unreachable. Jennette was like a flower, someone who shined with beauty, all to delicate with fragile petals and an endless need for sunlight. Lucas personally thought the sun sucked but that wasn't the point. 

It was strange comparing her to his best friend, but at the same time it helped grasp what his opinion on the girl was. Jennette's charm attracted people who wanted someone cute to watch over. Honestly, Lucas wasn’t a cute type of person, but he was definitely attracted. 

* * *

Jennette was having a crisis. 

She made a major mistake and now the boy she had a crush on hated her. She was just trying to be nice to a fan! That was it! She didn’t know the press would catch the exact moment her eyes zero’d in on Lucas’ instead, or that they would take picture, she didn’t look that long! Afterwards, her cousin told her that _of course they noticed Jenny, you’re so obvious when you stare. Cute, but obvious_. (She was not!) Of course Athanasia also said it was all a big misunderstanding and that Lucas didn’t actually hate her, but Athanasia always ended to baby things down for her. Protecting her unconsciously like when they were little kids and Jennette would cry over anything and everything. 

But she also hoped her cousin wouldn’t lie to her. Yeah, she seemed in a rush, something about practicing some sets with Ezekiel. They’ve been dating for several months now- and for the record, she did that thank you very much- and Athanasia’s head always went buzzy when she was thinking about Ezekiel. So maybe her cousin just wasn’t thinking when she told Jennette that the boy she had a massive crush on didn’t walk straight past her without a second thought and then proceed to hate Jennette for the rest of her miserable life to the point where the shame would make her have to change her name and disappear to some godforsaken place-

_Buzz_

Jennette groaned, willing herself to take some deep breathes. She needed to calm down, and overthinking the situation with Lucas wasn't helping. Letting out a sigh, she went to check who texted her. It was her cousin, of course.

_**Athy <3**: _

_Heyyyyyy Jenny_

_Heads up, I think Lucas wants to meet with you._

_Kiel and me at_ _the volleyball court if you wanna come hide out with us_

_:)))))_

That was it. Jennette was going to change her name and move to Greenland. She could probably hid from her shame in Greenland.

—

Lucas had no idea where to start. He wasn't known as a loner among his group for no reason- Hell, he was only friends with Athanasia because she was a force of nature- but other than that he has acquaintances, _not friends_.

How did Athanasia socialize? She threw volleyballs at people, and that helped him not at all. He could throw water at Jennette maybe, but that would probably only make things worse. Dang it, why was his only friend a damn volleyball player. Why did that volleyball player have to be his only example of how to interact with humanity. Fuck, he was getting ahead of himself. He needed to find the girl first, thinking about volleyball and Athanasia wasn’t helping.

So of course he found Jennette at the volleyball court with Athanasia. Why volleyball? Why did everything in his life always come back to volleyball. She was sitting next to Ezekiel, spinning a volleyball and chatting absentmindedly with the fellow athlete as they watched Athanasia practice.

“Lucas!”

He turned away from the two runners at Athanasia’s call. His blonde best friend was waving cheekily from where she was practicing her serves. “Go sit will Kiel and Jenny! I’m almost done!”

_Opening._ Lucas nodded at his friend before walking over where Ezekiel and Jennette were sitting.

Ezekiel nodded at him, as charming and sociable as usual. “Lucas.”

“Ezekiel.” Thank god for acquaintances. He’d have no idea how people started conversations without them. He then zero’d in on the jewel eyed girl sitting next to him, she looked slightly petrified. 

“You’re Jennette right? I’m Lucas.” Introductions. You were supposed to start with introductions. He took a deep breath before he continued,” Guess we’ve been a popular subject in the paper recently huh?”

“I’m sorry,” She suddenly blurted out, looking like she could burst into tears, “I know you probably hate me but I promise-“

Lucas suddenly felt a migraine coming on. How did he mess up introductions? This is why he didn’t talk to people. He interrupted the trembling girl. “I don’t hate you”

“The press thinks you hate me.” The press also thought Lucas hated Athanasia most of the time, wasn't true.

“I don’t.”

“But-“ Lord did this girl like to press on issues.

“If you’re so worried about the damn rumor,” Lucas started dryly,” How about we start a new rumor. I take you out for lunch and we give the paparazzi a reason to stop thinking we hate each other.” 

Jennette, absolutely fluster by this boy -who is definitely hotter when he’s a few feet in front of her-, completely panicked at the implications of his offer. Impulsively, she threw the volleyball in her hands straight at him. Her aim was true and the ball smacked him right in his forehead. 

Somewhere in the court, the bright sound of Athanasia’s laughter rang out and next to them Ezekiel gave a panicked yelp. That didn’t matter though as the only thing ringing in Lucas’ head was the sound of Jennette’s stuttering apology and the fact that he got hit by a damned volleyball _again_.

* * *

The next day, Athanasia sent an article titled **Jennette vs Lucas: Assault with Volleyballs?** to Jennette, Ezekiel sent her numerous texts questioning her on her mental help, and the young runner’s main coach was definitely setting off her phone of with inquiries on _what in the world is happening Jennette_. Jennette, shyly sitting across from Lucas in a quaint cafe ignored all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, written for the WMMAP discord's weekly prompt event! Big thanks to GeninQin who inspired the ending :)


End file.
